


Risen From the Ashes

by NephilimAtHeart



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimAtHeart/pseuds/NephilimAtHeart
Summary: Instead of having been killed by Heosphoros, Jonathan was treated in the Silent City and nursed slowly back to health. Now he lives, as green-eyed Jonathan Morgenstern, as Clary's big brother. Now, when Clary hits twenty years old, a new threat arises, a threat that they will need Jonathan to solve.





	Risen From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New fanfic idea. Been working on it for a while and decided to post first chapter. Hope you enjoy! <3

Clary closed the door to her apartment behind her, dropping her bag on the couch and sinking into the soft leather of her favorite chair. It had been a long day, and yet the most eventful part of her day hadn’t even started yet. She sighed and stood up off of the couch, walking to her room to change. Her friends would be there to pick her up in a few hours, so she didn’t technically need to be ready yet, but she didn’t really have anything else to do.  
As she opened the door to her bedroom, the sound of the front door slamming caught her attention. She was immediately alert, whipping out a dagger and peeking around her doorway to the living room. She couldn’t see anything unusual. Narrowing her eyes, she stepped slowly out into the living room, looking around for anything unusual. Everything still seemed in place, and she couldn’t hear anything.  
Suddenly something tackled her from behind, pinning her to the floor and knocking her dagger out of her hand. She yelped and started to squirm as the figure’s weight settled on her. A laugh sounded from above her as she kicked the wall, and she stopped struggling in an instant, her nerves calming suddenly. A smile found its way to her face. She would recognize that laugh anywhere.   
“Is there a reason you decided to break into my apartment and tackle me?” she asked.   
The weight moved off of her, and she sat up. Sitting across from her on the floor was a face that she would never forget. So many bad things were associated with that face, so many things that still gave her nightmares on the bad nights and caused her to lose her focus to a haze of memories on bad days. His white-blonde hair was disheveled in a way that made it seem like he had just… well, tackled someone. He wore jeans and a t-shirt with a Star Wars logo on it, no doubt borrowed from Simon. The Morgenstern ring hung on its chain around his throat, the same place it had been since she gave it to him a few months back.   
And the one thing that always knocked her out of the bad memories and replaced them with good: his eyes. Where nothing but black used to rest, now bright green orbs, identical to her own, stared back at her. Everything bad that used to be evident in his gaze was gone. Power replaced with laughter. Hunger replaced with calm. Hate replaced with love. Seeing his eyes sometimes did bring on bad things, but in the best way. She would look at him sometimes and wish that those eyes had always been there, and that their black formers had never existed. She would remember everything that had happened, and hated him sometimes for not being the brother she wanted from the beginning.  
Now wasn’t one of those times. Now, all she saw when she looked at him was Jonathan, her reckless, spirited brother. He almost always wore a smile, and he was always up for some mischief, especially when it involved messing with her. He was always cracking jokes, and could make anyone laugh at any time. Especially her.  
He laughed again and stood up. “What? Did you expect me not to come and see my little sister on her twentieth birthday?”  
She giggled and stood up with him. He was so much taller than her, almost as tall as Jace. “Well I didn’t expect you to tackle me,” she said.  
He shrugged. “Maybe now you’ll know what to expect next year.”  
She rolled her eyes and picked up her dagger, setting it down on her coffee table. “So… what are you doing here? I mean… you know, other than tackling helpless females. Did you just stop by to say hi?”  
He smiled. “Actually…” He held out his hand. “You still have a few hours before your friends come to pick you up for your birthday. I was hoping we could go get ice cream. You know… a little brother-sister birthday time.”  
Clary looked at his hand. A year ago, she would have run from him. Before she got to know him as the good guy he actually was, when she still didn’t trust him, the idea of being alone with him would scare her to death. She would have screamed and fought with all her might when he had come into her apartment. Even hearing his name on her birthday would have spoiled the entire day.  
Now, she reached out and took his hand without hesitation. Because he wasn’t that guy anymore. He wasn’t that same person, the homicidal maniac who thought she belonged to him. He was no longer the demon-blooded psychopath who tried to wipe out the Shadowhunters and murder everyone she loved. Now he was just her brother. Her annoying, mischevious, big-hearted brother who she felt like she had known her entire life. And she knew that she didn’t need to be scared.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter was shorter than most of them will be, though this will be the average length. Probably longer for most of them. (Constructive criticism is always welcome! I always like to improve.)


End file.
